Dark Endings
by ddeath648
Summary: Zoeya's gone and Rythian is no longer Rythian, he let the Enderman inside him take over.
1. Chapter 1

_**So yeah, here's my next Fan-Fic tell me what you think. I really don't know what was going on in my mind at the time. It's so... god, did i really write this. You might be disturbed at the end it's pretty...gruesome. **_

* * *

_**Rythian**_

_ It's their fault. They're the reason she was taken from me, but I should thank them… personally. _A wicked grin spread across his face, he long before left his mask behind. Why hide the glory, the power of the enderman inside him, "Let's go thank Duncan, right now."

**_Duncan_**

It's been two days since I blew up Blackrock and Zoeya. I felt a pang of grief, but I quickly smothered it. It was that bitch's fault for staying with the 'magician', instead of me. He sighed; it was going to be a long day.

I walked to the force field generator; it wasn't quite working properly. I spent at least 10 minutes looking around for the problem, before I found it. The generator needed more power. I teleported over to the storage room to grab some more materials for the new solar panels I would need. I turned around to teleport back to the generator and froze. Rythian was standing next to the teleporter, twirling a katar and whistling a funeral tune.

_**Rythian**_

_The terror on his face, it's beautiful._

Almost as beautiful as him dead.

"What's wrong, Duncan?" I said still twirling the katar, "Cat got your tongue?"

**_Duncan_**

I was petrified, I couldn't respond. Rythian stepped closer, his eyes flashing purple, "What's wrong, Duncan. Can you not talk to your **Friends **anymore?"

I mustered up my strength, "Rythian, I understand you miss Zoeya but don't kill me!"

He teleported to my side. I winched at the pain of him running his claws along my cheek. I closed my eyes, so I wouldn't see the blood.

"Duncan, Duncan, Duncan. I am here to thank you, she was a hindrance now I can practice true magic." His eyes turned a bright purple, "and you'll be my test subject." He said pulling his fist back. I struggled against his grip, but I was too slow. My world went black.

* * *

**_Duncan_**

I slowly opened my eyes, I saw a blurry outline of the room, I think it's made of obsidian. I closed my eyes; it gave me a headache to look. I opened my eyes again and saw a shadow enter the room. I squinted and saw the outline of a man; he staggered in and fell. There was a man behind him, Rythian. He kicked the man, "Get up Sjin, you don't want me to go get what's left of Sips_ do you?"

Sjin slowly stood up; I watched the blood slowly drip down his face and arms. Rythian cupped his hand and gathered the red liquid, bringing it to his lips, staining them red.

**_Rythian_**

The warm liquid flowed into my mouth with a salty taste. IT was delicious, who could of known that a man, so bitter, would taste so sweet. I smiled showing my pointed teeth, now stained red, Duncan looked repulsed, and Sjin was on the verge of passing out. How sweet it is, to be King.

* * *

**_Tell me what you think in the comments! If you want more of this Fan Fic then tell me in the comments! I really hope you guys liked it. Sorry if it messed you're feels up._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Duncan**_

_ D_arkness, that's all I see; but that doesn't mean that's all there is. Sjin is out somewhere in the blackness. I call out, but the gag muffles my voice, choking me. I was forced to be quiet and listen to him and his ramblings, "Sips_ you're late for tea! Come, Sit. What's that hatter? The purple king is coming! You must hide Sips_, he'll take off you're head and rip out you're heart. Move quick now, before he arrives!"

_He's absolutely mad. What has Rythian done to him and Sips_?_

Footsteps. Rythian must be coming, I listen to them become louder and louder. When they stopped.

"Did you have a nice sleep, sweetheart." He said in a mocking tone.

"Mmphghm"

"Oh, today is going to be real fun."

"The king has arrived at our tea party. Would you like a rose, I can paint them red."

Rythian chuckled and walked over to Sjin. " I would like something red, but it's not a flower." He drew his hand across Sjin's arm, drawing blood. He reached into his cape and pulled out a chalice, catching the blood.

I closed my eyes; I didn't want to see this. I sent out a mental cry for help. _What did I do to deserve this? How long will I be trapped here? Is today the day he will finally kill me?_

_**Sjin**_

_ T_he purple king has arrived for his red tea. At least Sips_ isn't here. I wonder where he went. He ran away at the mention of the king. Didn't he?

_**Sips_**_

_(Memory)_

_ 'Hey Sjin!"_

"What?"

"Before you go to the captive creeper, make sure to shut down the factory." (Sorry don't know much about their factory)

"Sure, be back in a bit."

_ He can be such a knucklehead sometimes, _I thought walking towards the storage room. I ran through a mental list of what still needed finishing.

Put away minerals

Start rebuilding the interview chamber and …"

"Sips_ Help!"

Was that Sjin!? Where is he?

"I'm coming Sjin!"

I raced around a corner toward Sjin, trying to calm my racing thoughts. Then I saw him; Rythian had Sjin cornered.

Sjin's eyes lit with hope when he saw me "Help!"

I slammed into Rythian, hoping to knock him over but ended up flying back.

Rythian turned towards me, the most chilling grin on his face, "Oh Sjin, you shouldn't of! A practice test dummy!"

"NO! Rythian leave him out of this!"  
I started to stand, but something pushed me back down. It must be some kind of magic.

"Fight me like a man you bastard!"

Rythian stalked over, "Big words from a small, weak man." he said, before his boot slammed into my side.

I gave out a yelp, _why was he acting like this; did he really hate us so much?_

His boot tamed into my side again, I help back a scream. I wasn't gonna give this bastard the satisfaction.

"Sips_ my battle isn't with you, so if you surrender I'll let you live."

"Sips_! Do it! Leave me! Tell Minty I lo…"

Rythian teleported to his side and slammed his fists into Sjin's stomach, making him cough up blood. "That's enough out of you."

I looked into Sjins eyes; he looked like he was begging me to leave him, my best friend, to this monster, and just so I could live.

I tried to send him a message back; _I will find you and save you._

He looked sad, he doesn't think he'll make it, but he has to otherwise this sacrifice is worth nothing.

I looked up at Rythian's cold, calculating eyes.

"I surrender…"

"Oh joy." He responded in a cold voice.

" On one condition, you take me instead of Sjin."

" Oh I can't do that but if you want to be a test subject so badly, then here."

He started to whisper a chant, my eyes widened in panic. I tried to move, to run, anything to get out of there, but I was too slow.

The ground beneath me started to tremble. Rythian smiled and raised his hand, the ground moving with it. He raised it higher and higher, we were at least 100 feet up before he dropped it. I was rushing towards the ground with hundreds of pounds of dirt above me.

I hit the ground and broke several ribs and one of my legs. I shattered my arm and had a concussion, I barley heard Sjins scream before I was crushed. I tried to scream but dirt filled my mouth, choking, smothering me.

_(Present)_

_So this is my tomb._

I closed my eyes, accepting my fate. I'm on the brink of death, I opened my eyes briefly and saw light. Someone was digging me out! I screamed trying to get their attention, I ended up swallowing a mouthful of dirt, but they noticed.

"Over there!"

"Oye! I 'eard him." Said a gruff voice.

The hole grew bigger and bigger. Then I saw them Simon and Lewis. They pulled me out from under the dirt, careful of my injuries.

"Sips_ are you okay?" Lew asked concerned

I coughed up some blood and dirt, " What do you think Shitlord."

"Where's Sjin?" asked Simon

I blinked back tears, "Rythian took him."

They looked at each other concerned when Lewis spoke, "Hannah visited Duncan today and he was gone, but there was blood. I think Rythian is exacting his revenge."

"Revenge or not I'm saving Sjin!"

"He is probably already dead." Lewis said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I tried to shrug in off, but ended up causing more pain.

_I don't care what the say Sjin._

_**I Will Save You.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Here's the next part to the dark story that i enjoy to write and (I hope) you enjoy to read!_

* * *

Sips_

"Damn it Lewis! We've got to try and save them!"

" Sips_! We can't, us interfering might make Rythian kill them if he hasn't already or capture us!"

" Coward! Duncan and Sjin are going through hell and you're too cowardly to do anything but watch!"

Duncan

I screamed as the whip bit into my back, whimpering as it pulled out of the bloody gash.

"53, I'll admit it. I didn't think you'd last this long." Rythian said as he rolled up the whip. The whip was made out of darkness; Rythian conjured it up just for my torture.

I slowly opened my eyes; I turned my head to look at my back and nearly vomited. I could see my spine and there were pieces of flesh dandling, hanging by a thread.

I bit my tongue to prevent myself from whimpering. I looked at Rythian and saw a bucket in his hands.

He chuckled, "want me to wash off some of the cotton and dirt?" he asked before chucking the water at me.

I screamed in agony as the salt water ran into my wounds. My back felt like it was on fire. I almost wish it was.

I writhed in pain trying to get away. Each minute felt like a lifetime.

_The pain… it's going away… I feel nothing._

I was about to die, the relief death would bring I felt myself drifting, when I was shoved back into my body.

Rythian shook his head, "We can't have you die yet. I haven't found a way to torture you there too."

Meanwhile

"Hannah! For god's sake slow down!"

"If you can't keep up you can always go back, Nilesy."

"And leave you alone!"

I sighed, "I know Lewis told you to protect me but I can be alone…"

"Where are we going anyways?"

I looked into the distance, "I'm going back to Duncan's castle there has to be something anything."

Nilesy grabbed my hand yanking me back towards Owl Island, "NO. We aren't going back there!"

I snatched my hand back, "What I do is not your choice Nilesy!"

"You're bloody right it isn't but I don't want to lose you too!"

I looked back at Nilesy and saw he was crying. I forgot how hard this must be for him; Zoeya and Rythian were both his friends. Now they're both gone.

I gave him a hug, "Its okay Nilesy. We'll save everyone yet."

He gave me a small sad smile that tugged at my heart, "Go I'll be fine. Just be safe."


End file.
